Luna de Plata
by AgusRyo
Summary: Continuación de Encrucijada Sentimental: Kurogane esta preocupado y con ayuda de sus amigos regresa a Nihon solo para descubrir que la princesa Tomoyo se encuentra en un grave peligro que involucra a un antiguo pretendiente suyo.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenido lectores!

Estoy súper emocionada porque después de tanto tiempo pude traer un nuevo fanfic de Tsubasa que además es continuación de otro que me habían pedido mucho. Es que generalmente soy más de escribir One-Shots porque las historias vienen a mí en un momento de inspiración y tengo que escribirlas completa en ese momento o pierdo la idea. Eso y que como lectora odio que las historias queden abandonadas por el autor.

Pero bueno, esta vez gracias a una usuaria de Amino llamada Sue Moon me inspire nuevamente para sacar una continuación de "Encrucijada Sentimental" y pues, aquí se las dejo. Esta vez voy a probar la metódica de subir la historia en capítulos porque me faltan un par para terminarla pero en si está en un 80% terminada.

Sin más que decir, salvo el disclaimer, los dejo leer.

"TRC es obra de CLAMP y no me pertenece (ya quisiera), solo se utilizan sus personajes sin fines de lucro, por y para diversión del fandom"

* * *

La noche estaba oscura y fresca, la brisa traía consigo el aroma del césped húmedo mezclado con las hierbas del jardín, no había luna en el cielo de modo que las estrellas resplandecían con fuerza salpicadas en lo negro del firmamento, un negro tan intenso como lo cabellos de aquel joven.

Tomoyo suspiro resignada, desde la galería del castillo donde se encontraba a solas con sus pensamientos, al parecer esa sería una de esas noches donde todo le recordaría directa o indirectamente a su querido ninja de ojos color carmín.

Hacía ya varios meses desde que Kurogane retomo el viaje con sus compañeros, meses de su última visita durante la cual le había confesado sus sentimientos, de forma un poco torpe y abrupta tal como era el, pero volviéndola la persona más feliz del mundo por tan solo oírlo decir que la amaba más allá de su rol como princesa.

Lo extrañaba horrores, siempre que se marchaba incluso la primera vez cuando fue ella quien lo envió lejos rumbo a casa de la bruja, en esa ocasión quizás fue la que más le dolió pues sabía todo lo que le esperaba, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

No extrañaba la videncia, sinceramente era tanto un don como una maldición y el hecho de poder ver las cosas malas que le deparaban a sus seres amargos le causaba muchas amarguras, especialmente cuando no podía hacer nada para ayudarles. Aunque ya no pudiera ver el destino de Kurogane en sueños, algo le decía que se encontraba bien pero no estaría del todo tranquila hasta volverlo a ver considerando que el muchacho parecía tener un imán de atraer problemas.

Suspiro nuevamente ante este pensamiento, preguntándose con cierta impaciencia cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta la próxima vez que lo viera atravesar las puertas del castillo con su caminar seguro y sonrisa altanera.

-Sigues pensando en ese tonto?- una voz familiar la saco de su trance, volvió la vista hacia la puerta donde Amaterasu se encontraba de pie mirándola con aires de reproche.

-Buenas noches hermana- saludo tranquilamente

-Buenas noches...dime, esa cara que traes es por culpa de ese ninja loco amante de la guerra verdad?-

-Solo me preguntaba cómo se encontraría, donde quiera que este-

-En serio, no sé qué le ves. Es tonto, arrogante, malhumorado y con cara de mal gesto-

-Cuando lo describes así no puedo dejar de notar cuanto se parecen- comento y no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de desagrado que puso su hermana- Además, él también es amable, cariñoso y tierno cuando se lo propone.

-Si tú lo dices…-respondió no muy convencida- Supongo que por eso el amor es ciego.

Lejos de enojarse, Tomoyo se rio de buena gana de los comentarios de Amaterasu plenamente consciente de su complejo de hermana mayor.

-Como sea, Tsukoyomi, se está poniendo fresco sera mejor que entres…-recomendó, pero no termino de decir aquello que una alterada Souma apareció de la nada respirando agitada al mismo tiempo que unas fuertes campanas empezaron a sonar rompiendo la tranquilidad de la noche.

-Alteza, princesa! Hay intrusos en el castillo –anuncio a prisa pero con toda claridad—Las llevare ahora mismo a un lugar seguro.

-Intrusos?! -repitió Amatersu incapaz de reaccionar- Que clase de intrusos?

Souma abrió la boca con la intención de responder pero una misteriosa figura apareció detrás de ella y de un golpe la dejo inconsciente, desplomándose en el suelo de forma inerte.

El extraño se movía con agilidad y se valía de las sombras para permanecer oculto, no les dio tiempo ni siquiera de gritar pues en apenas unos segundos se abalanzo sobre ellas y entonces todo se volvió oscuro...

...

A mundos de distancia de aquel lugar, Kurogane despertó de un sobresalto, completamente agitado y empapado en un sudor frio. Tardo unos segundos en recordar donde estaba, mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana sobre su cama echo una breve mirada al cuarto que compartía con sus compañeros, un lugar pequeño y modesto era todo lo que habían podido conseguir en esa posada a cambio de trabajar como empleados del lugar.

En el futón más próximo, Syaoran dormía plácidamente acompañado de Mokona, el bollo blanco se turnaba todas las noches para fastidiar a alguien, por suerte en aquella ocasión le había tocado al mocoso. Un poco más allá, Fye también descansaba profundamente acostado boca abajo como era su costumbre, pero al menos esa noche no roncaba.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su futón y miro el techo mientras pensaba, aun podía escuchar la voz de Tomoyo gritando su nombre como si pidiera auxilio pero al parecer todo estaba en orden y lo que había soñado no se trataba de nada más que eso, una simple pesadilla, un mal sueño. Sí, eso debía ser…solo un mal sueño.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Prometo traer los siguiente muy pronto y mientras espero sus comentarios.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

-Kurogane-san…-la voz de Syaoran lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, mientras tendían las camas de las habitaciones para huéspedes, se había quedado pensando de nuevo en la pesadilla de anoche hasta que noto la mirada preocupada del muchacho.

-Qué?-

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto educado como siempre-

-Sí. Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque llevamos hablándote veinte minutos y no respondes- comento Fye—además tienes el ceño fruncido

-Eso no cuenta porque Kurorin siempre tiene el ceño fruncido—agrego Mokona saltando sobre su cabeza

-Jajaja es verdad—admitió y ambos se rieron pero el ninja los ignoro y tras meditarlo un poco decidió ir con la verdad.

-Tuve un sueño...en el que Tomoyo estaba en problemas y necesitaba de mí—dijo y para su sorpresa tanto el bollo blanco como el mago se callaron en el acto, escuchando con sincera atención.

-Crees que fue un sueño premonitorio?- pregunto Syaoran

-No lo creo, yo no soy de tener esas tonterías mágicas-

-Que rudo eres Kuro-pon- comento Fye fingiendo estar ofendido- Para que sepas, la magia es algo más que conjurar unos par de rayos o viajar por las dimensiones, las hay de muchos tipos y este podría ser un caso especial.

-Eh?- exclamo el moreno y Fye suspiro armándose de paciencia al recordar que la mente de su amigo trabajaba de una forma mucho más sencilla y directa.

-Me refiero que algunas cosas como las corazonadas, también pueden considerarse como magia. O si quieres verlo de otra forma, es obvio que tú y la princesa tienen una conexión que se mantiene más allá de la distancia, aunque se trate de mundos.

-Ahh…-

-Kurogane-san, te gustaría ir a Shirasaki a comprobar si la princesa se encuentra bien?-

-Eso me dejaría más tranquilo, pero no llevamos un año desde que estuvimos por última vez, dudo que el bollo blanco nos lleve de nuevo- dijo señalando a Mokona quien inflo los cachetes ofendida.

-Oye! Mokona no puede controlar a que mundo iremos pero Mokona siempre se esfuerza por llevarlos a donde quieren ir-

-Te estas olvidando Kurorin, que Mokona no es la única que puede llevarnos—dijo sonriendo orgulloso pero lejos de lo que esperaba el ninja parecía confundido.

-En serio? Quien más?-dijo con sincero desconcierto, Fye borro su sonrisa y la cambio por una expresión de profundo dolor, llevando su mano al pecho aferrando la ropa con fuerza.

-Que malo eres Kuropon...no me valoras como mago- comento abatido desde un rincón.

-Para ya con esa insensatez!- gruño molesto de tanto dramatismo pero entonces se ilumino al recordar que estaba en lo cierto. – Tu!

-Pues claro! Te piensas que solo sirvo para cocinar!?- reclamo en verdad molesto.

-Fye-san, crees poder llevarnos a todos? No será peligroso para ti?-

-Descuida Syaoran- aseguro relajado- Es agotador no lo niego, por eso prefiero dejarle ese trabajo a Mokona, pero por una vez que lo haga no pasara nada, además se trata de una emergencia.

-En ese caso, vayamos todos a Nihon, que dices Kurogane-san?-

-Muy bien-

-Si! Vamos a rescatar a la princesa!- exclamo Mokona emocionada.


	3. Chapter 3

Nihon era de esos mundos en los cuales el tiempo parecía pasar a su propio ritmo, aunque fuera la tercera vez que visitaban aquel país y siempre en épocas distintas, parecía conservar su mismo encanto y visualmente no mostraba cambios importantes.

Llegaron en altas horas del a tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ya a caer formando una espectacular vista al ocultarse detrás de los muros del castillo, formando un contraste entre el rojo del cielo y lo negro del empedrado y la madera. Todo parecía normal e incluso la brisa invitaba a relajarse, pero contrario al resto, Kurogane sintió un frio recorrer su espalda advirtiendo que no debía bajar la guardia.

Aquella extraña sensación se volvió más fuerte conforme se acercaban al castillo, podía jurar que mucho de los aldeanos y alguno de los soldados que lo reconocían, le miraban de forma extraña, como si supieran algo que el desconocía.

Apuro el paso para cruzar el salón principal hasta llegar a los pies del trono donde Amaterasu se encontraba sentada como de costumbre, basto ver el estado de Souma para saber que algo andaba mal. Su antigua mentora estaba cubierta en vendajes denotando una fuerte lucha de la que no salió bien parada, aun así fue la primera en reparar su llegada.

-Kurogane!—llamo con renovada esperanza en su voz.—Has vuelto

-Estoy en casa—saludo y de inmediato clavo su mirada en Amaterasu, quien no parecía compartir la emoción de su amiga.

-Llegas tarde—replico

\- No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías—bufo—Dime donde esta Tomoyo, necesito hablar con ella.

-Te estoy diciendo, maldito cretino, que llegas tarde—repitió y el moreno se sorprendió, esto no se trataba de sus típicas provocaciones, la mujer tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas y su voz sonaba muy afligida. – Se la llevaron.

-QUE!?— repitieron los viajeros, entre el desconcierto y la incredulidad.

La conversación debió continuar en un lugar más privado, considerando que tocarían temas que no conveniente que se esparcieran más allá de las paredes del castillo.

-Ya dime dónde demonios esta Tomoyo?—exigió saber impaciente.

-Hace apenas un par de días, el príncipe Hisao irrumpió en el castillo y…-

-Disculpe, quien es ese tal Hisao?—pregunto Fye educadamente

-El sujeto que apaleo a Kurogane en combate y se consagro como su prometido, al menos hasta que cierta persona convenció a Tomoyo de posponer el compromiso—

-Y qué demonios le hizo creer que puede venir y llevarse a la princesa de ese modo? Debería haber aceptado la derrota y quedarse callado—

-Curioso, pero podría decir eso de ti idiota—regaño la mujer—Todo esto es tu culpa, si había una batalla que debías ganar era esa pero, NO! Perdiste y aun así te atreviste a declararte a Tsukoyomi poniéndola en la difícil situación de hacer a un lado sus obligaciones como princesa.

-Puede que Kurogane-san no haya actuado de la mejor manera—opino Syaoran –pero no negara que estaba en lo cierto, ese sujeto no es de fiar si es que se ha llevado a la princesa contra su voluntad—

-Bueno…algo así—interrumpió Souma –Verán, el ciertamente está en su derecho de actuar como lo hizo. Hisao gano de forma justa y aun así la princesa lo rechazo cuando, quiéralo o no, formaba parte del premio. Fue algo similar a incumplir un contrato.

-Tomoyo no es un premio que se gana!—

-Tú la pusiste en esa situación con tu estúpido concurso de fuerza!—

-No era un concurso, solo quería alejar personalmente a todos esos idiotas que la acosaban!—

-Si y veo que lo hiciste de maravilla!—

-Ya, ya, gritando no solucionaremos las cosas—intervino el mago con paciencia.

-Si bien Hisao ingreso al castillo por la fuerza, lo hizo solo para mostrar su poderío—continuo Souma- Tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su Alteza y el advirtió que si no cumplíamos con el trato, declararía la guerra a Shirasaki y nos aplastaría con todo su poder.

\- Y aceptaron?! Son unos cobardes!—

-Te equivocas, Hisao posee armas y soldados con un poder que nunca antes habíamos visto, nuestra gente no tendría la más mínima oportunidad si se desatara una guerra—explico, esta vez Amaterasu- Mi hermana lo sabía y fue por eso que tomo la decisión de ir voluntariamente con el príncipe para casarse con él.

Aquella revelación fue como un balde de agua helada directo sobre su cabeza, muchos pensamientos le daban vuelta provocándole dolor de cabeza pero lo que más lo aturdía era imaginarse a Tomoyo triste e incómoda en brazos de ese sujeto frente al altar. Esto le bastó para ponerse de pie emitiendo un gruñido sordo, a su lado sus compañeros también se incorporaron.

-A dónde vas?—

-A dónde crees? – Replicó —Traeré de nuevo a Tomoyo, y le pateare el trasero a ese sujeto.

-No lo hagas! –Insistió —Incluso si milagrosamente lograras rescatarla, condenaras a Shirasaki a una guerra.

-No me interesa, no la dejare sola en un momento así -

-Que no! Hare que los guardias te detengan y te encierren en el calabozo—

-Inténtalo y ya verás—amenazo con la mirada fría antes de salir de la habitación a paso seguro—

-Descuida, nosotros nos encargaremos de ver que Kuropon no haga nada demasiado imprudente—aseguro Fye con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Sí, estoy seguro que Kurogane-san encontrar una manera de rescatar a la princesa y evitar la guerra—

-Y Mokona se encargara de traerlos a todos a salvo!— concluyo el pequeño ser blanco, luego los tres abandonaron el cuarto para seguir a su amigo.

\- Crees que lo logren?—pregunto Souma rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

-No lo sé, pero es la última esperanza de Tsukoyomi…-


	4. Chapter 4

No les tomo mucho llegar a Sjion, donde el futuro rey Hisao poseía su castillo fortaleza que albergaba toda una ciudad en su interior, protegida por enormes muros de piedra y madera. En la parte superior de la muralla se formaba un pasillo en el cual patrullaban a toda hora grupos de arqueros y espadachines asegurando el completo control de todos los que entraban o salían de la ciudad.

Por esta razón es que se encontraban observando a una prudente distancia, a la vera del camino principal, pero ocultos en la espesura de un bosque cercano.

-Y bien, cual es el plan Kurorin?—

-Entrare, buscare a ese niño bonito y lo cortare en dos – anuncio mientras desenvainaba la espada con seguridad y toda la intención de salir de su escondite para tomar la ruta principal, pero antes de poder dar un paso sintió que lo sujetaban del cuello de su camisa, tirando hacia atrás.

-Ven aca!—regaño Fye—Y te dices ninja? Donde quedo tu sigilo!

-Tiene razón, con un ataque frontal no tendremos oportunidad de llegar ante el príncipe- señalo Syaoran—Lo mejor será pensar un plan para entrar sin ser vistos.

-Tengo una idea—comento el mago misteriosamente.

Tras asaltar a un pequeño grupo de mercantes e intercambiar sus ropas con ellos, se aseguraron de dejarlos maniatados en una cueva para no correr el riesgo que alertaran a los guardias. Afortunadamente las ropas propias de ese reino consistía en largos abrigos y túnicas con capa, lo cual fue una ventaja a la hora de ocultar sus rostros y pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud de gente que se agolpaba en la puerta principal de la muralla. Al parecer no se necesitaba ningún tipo de permiso o identificación para circular pero si debieron aparentar inocencia ante la atenta mirada de las cuadrillas que vigilaban constantemente la zona.

Una vez que pasaron el control y se encontraron caminando entre los puestos del mercado principal, pudieron respirar tranquilos de que, al menos la primera parte de su plan había resultado.

-Espero que esos sujetos se encuentren bien—comento Syaoran agobiado por la culpa, aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, le dolía el mal momento que debían estar pasando aquellos jóvenes a quienes robaron sus ropajes. Como no podía ser diferente, mínimamente se aseguró que estuvieran cómodos en lo que esperaban que alguien los rescatara.

-Descuida Syaoran-kun, alguien los encontrara en algún momento…probablemente—dijo Fye pero sin darle mucha importancia.

-Sabes, a veces tus ideas son muy perversas—comento Kurogane al pasar, pero sus sentidos estaban atentos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, para el eso era territorio enemigo y era crucial cualquier tipo de información que pudiera llegar hasta sus oídos.

Al parecer había un ajetreo fuera de lo usual, mucho movimiento referente a preparativos como si estuvieran a vísperas de un gran evento. Se limpiaban las calles y se decoraban las paredes con flores y listones de colores. Los comerciantes hablaban entre sí con mucha emoción.

-Que alegría que en un par de días más, el maestro Hisao se casara y convertirá en nuestro rey—

-Sera un buen líder, como lo fue su padre en su momento.—

-Ojala los dioses le concedan larga vida al príncipe Hisao!—

-La boda será en dos días?—murmuro en voz baja Mokona escondida dentro de la capucha de Syaoran.

-Es una buena noticia, significa que estamos a tiempo de rescatar a la princesa—respondió el muchacho intercambiando una mirada de entendimiento con sus compañeros y los tres apuraron el paso rumbo al castillo.

Lejos de lo que imaginaban, ingresar allí no resulto tan complicado. Descubrieron que el castillo permitía el libre acceso a los ciudadanos en ciertos sectores, ya que funcionaba en parte como un museo exponiendo obras de arte y reliquias que contaba tanto la historia del país como de la familia real. Pero una vez dentro se presentó el primer problema, no sabían por dónde empezar la búsqueda.

-Y ahora qué?—

-Hay mucha gente en este sitio, no puedo identificar la presencia de Tomoyo —

-La princesa debe estar en la torre—aseguro Syaoran captando la atención de sus compañeros—He leído sobre este tipo de construcciones, aunque difieren un poco entre si todos los castillos suelen tener más o menos la misma distribución. Si quisieras mantener una persona "a salvo" en alguna parte, seria en la torre más alta.

-Pero…y si está en otro lado? En una habitación común?—pregunto Fye

-Estará allí—sentencio Kurogane misterioso. No podía asegurarlo pero intuía que Hisao estaba esperando por él, aunque detestaba admitirlo el principito era muy listo y no se confiaría después de haber tomado a la princesa por la fuerza. Es más, algo le decía que el matrimonio era lo que menos le interesaba y que en el fondo contaba con que el apareciera a confrontarlo. Si ese era el caso, no dejaría a su "alteza" esperando más tiempo. –Incluso si no está allí, es el mejor sitio para empezar a buscar.

-Bien dicho, vamos—

Ocasiones como esa agradecían que Syaoran tuviera una mente tan prodigiosa para memorizar mapas y planos antiguos, el castillo era una construcción de estilo más occidental, todo lo contrario a Shirasaki de modo que Kurogane hubiera estado perdido de tener que orientarse en aquel laberinto de pasillos y callejones sin salida, pero el muchacho era inteligente y consiguió guiarlos con éxito hasta una habitación que parecía conectar con la torre, salvo que estaba custodiada por un par de guardias en su entrada.

-Yo me encargo—dijo el moreno empuñando su katana pero nuevamente fue sujetado por sus compañeros

-Seguro mueres de ganas por cortar algo Kuro-tan, pero alertaras a toda la guardia si lo haces—

-Hablando de eso, no debería haber más guardias?—comento Mokona extrañada

-Ciertamente—aseguro Syaoran—Si por estos lados faltan guardias significa que por otros sobran, lo mejor será estar atentos.

\- Oíste –regaño Fye a su amigo que puso mal gesto—Mantén perfil bajo, segurito que estamos yendo directo a una trampa.

\- Bien genio, dinos como encargarnos de esos dos—bufo, estaba acostumbrado a dar las órdenes no a seguirlas pero considerando que estaban en ese aprieto por sus impulsos y habiendo tanto en juego decidió seguir exprimiendo los límites de su paciencia.

Fye sonrió como niño en navidad, pese a la tensión y lo importancia de aquella misión, ver a Kurogane luchar contra sí mismo para tragarse su orgullo era en extremo divertido. Dejando de lado su pasatiempo preferido, resolvió la situación con ingenio tan solo necesito apuntar a los hombres apostados en la puerta y murmurar un sencillo conjuro mágico que los puso a dormir de pie tan cual como estaban.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?—gruño Kurogane incrédulo

-Magiaaa…-canturreo divertido logrando exasperarlo aún más.

Sin perder el tiempo, cruzaron la puerta solo para encontrarse con una enorme escalera de caracol que lucía interminable y más aún cuando comenzaron a subirla. No se oían ruidos ni había ventanas de ningún tipo que conectaran con el exterior, apenas unas pobres antorchas cada tantos metros para iluminar tenuemente el trayecto. Avanzaban aprisa y en silencio, en alerta máxima por si se topaban con algún enemigo pero afortunadamente no hallaron a nadie, al final una puerta de madera lustrada los esperaba y basto un intercambio de miradas para estar de acuerdo que debían entrar sin pensarlo más.

Kurogane estaba a la cabeza, abrió la puerta y con paso seguro ingreso en aquel misterioso cuarto.

-Que rayos?—murmuro en voz alta pero antes de poder hacer algo más, algo lo golpeó desde un punto ciego, en la cabeza y con tanta fuerza que lo tumbo al suelo. Aturdido y con la mirada desorientada puedo escuchar las voces de sus amigos que lo llamaban haciendo eco en su cabeza.


End file.
